


Aisara's Talent Show and Taiga's Demons

by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Group Singing, Multi, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisara sets up the Seirin school talent show and she gets Kagami to enter, singing a song from his past that makes everyone...join in.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basuke or My Demons by Startset. I only own the idea and Iwasaki Aisara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aisara's Talent Show and Taiga's Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to say here. It was just a spur of the moment idea that happened and turned into a story.

      "So...you called us out here for some stupid talent show, Tetsu?" The very apparent voice of Aomine Daiki asked an expressionless Kuroko Tetsuya. "It's not just any talent show, Aomine-kun. I don't know how Iwasaki-sempai got Kagami-kun to do it, but Kagami-kun is performing tonight." Kuroko deadpanned and their former captain, Akashi Seijuro, smirked. "I have to say, I'm interested in how Taiga will perform tonight." He said and the tallest of the group, Murasakibara Atsushi, nodded in responce.

      "I am too. Taiga has a good voice, from what I've heard." Kagami's "brother", Himuro Tatsuya chipped in and their teacher, Alexandra "Alex" Garcia nodded in responce. "I'm sure Kagamicchi will do good!" A very eager Kise Ryouta chipped in. "I agree. I'm sure Aisa wouldn't call us out here for no reason." Eikichi Nebuya added. "I doubt he sounds as good as Aisara-chan, though." Takao said. "I'm sure Kagamin will do just fine! Maybe even get first prize!" Satsuki Momoi chimed in. "I doubt it." Midorima Shintarou said nonchalantly as he adjusted his glasses. "Don't say that, Shin-chan. I'm sure Kagami-san has practiced hard for this." Takao said and Midorima sighed. "That doesn't mean he's automatically going to win the competition." Midorima said and Takao shrugged. "We should go inside now. Everyone else is waiting for us." Kuroko said and everyone turned their attention to Kuroko.

      "Okay Kurokocchi!" Kise said happily. "This better be good, Tetsu." Aomine said. "Shut up Dai-chan. Okay, Tetsu-kun!" Satsuki. "Hai hai, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said. "Yes. Lead the way, Kuroko-san." Tatsuya said. "Hmph. This better not waste my time." Midorima said. "Don't worry Shin-chan, I'll reward you later if you behave." Takao said and everyone started to laugh before Midorima blushed. "L-Let's just go!" He shouted and everyone nodded before Kuroko lead his friends towards Seirin's autotorium. Once they got there, there was three full rows of empty seats, already starting to fill with other members of other schools.

      "Sempai's here?!?" Kise asked and Kuroko nodded. "Sakurai-san invited him." Kuroko said back and Aomine looked at Kuroko. "Hah?!? Sakurai was invitied?" He asked and Kuroko nodded again. "Hey! Reo lied! He said he was going to library tonight so he couldn't join me!" Eikichi exclaimed. "Yes. I told him to tell you that. Him and Kotarou are here, along with his counterpart." Akashi said. "Miyaji-sempai?" Takao asked and Midorima nodded before straightening his glasses. "Yes. Those two have been together since after the Winter Cup, remember?" Midorima asked and Takao nodded. "Oh right!" He said in remembrance. "Wait...is that...Nijumura-sempai and Haizaki?!?" Aomine asked and the GoM looked over. "What the hell is he doing here?!?" Kise asked and Aomine nodded. "Nijimura-sempai invitied him since they are dating." Akashi said and EVERYONE looked over at him in surprise. "Since when?!?" They all asked together. "Since after the match of Ryouta and Haizaki." Akashi said and Kise huffed out at that. "Ryouta, calm yourself." He said and Kise nodded before...

      "Ah! Minna, you're here!" A very cheerful female voice said. "Ai-chan/Aisa/Aisaracchi/Iwasaki-sempai/Aisara/Aisara-chan/Aisa-chin." They all choursed and Aisara felt overwhelmed. "Wow. That was wierd. All of you calling out my name at the same time..." She said and Aomine smiled. "I figured you'd be here since Tiger's performing." He said and she nodded. "Of course, Tai-chan has been practicing with my help." She said and Kuroko nodded as Aomine looked at her in surprise. "Is that why you were busy all the time, Aisa-chin?" Murasakibara asked and she nodded. "That's right Saki-chan. And...here. I got this before I came here but I ended up not liking the flavor. I know you'll like though." She said as she pulled out a maiubo out of her pocket, and Mura's eyes began to sparkle.

      "You're so good to me, Aisa-chin." He said as he reached out to kiss her but both Aomine and Eikichi pulled him back. "Aisa belongs to ALL of us!" Eikichi said before Reo noticed him from his seat. "Looks like Reo-nee noticed you, and since all of you are now here, find seats. Also, Sei-kun. Ginahanacchi is over there, waiting for you. She just can't hear you cause she's listening to my music until the show starts. And just so you know, it wasn't easy keeping all of these seats free for you guys." She said and they nodded before they began to file into their seats.

      It went...

 **First row:** Reo and Eikichi, Nijumura and Haizaki, Akashi and Ginhana, Kotarou and Miyaji, Murasakibara and Tatsuya,

 **Second row:** Kasamatsu and Sakurai, Aomine and Kise, Midorima and Takao, Kuroko and Aisara, Satsuki and Alex

      "Kuroko-kun? You brought everyone?" Riko Aida's voice asked as she arrived. "Riko-chan?!?" Satsuki asked. "Momoi-san?" She asked before Hyuuga appeared at her side. "Is something wrong, Riko?" Hyuuga asked before he noticed everyone. "Ah, Seirin's coach! Hi Hyuuga-san!" Kise said as he noticed him, making Hyuuga facepalm. "Come sit here, Riko-chan. There's this whole row ahead of us." Alex said and Riko nodded before she sat in the next row, in front of Kasamatsu and then Hyuuga sat next to her.

      "Um, Kantoku?" Kuroko asked. "Yes Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked back. "Is the rest of the team coming tonight?" Kuroko asked. "Yes. They should be here shortly. Kiyoshi's picking them up now." She said and Hyuuga sighed. "I want no lip from you, captain. You're lucky otousan drove us here." She added and Hyuuga shivered. She smiled when Hyuuga said nothing. Then, after a moment of silence from everyone in those two rows, the lights began to lower as one of Seirin's students began to start the beginning announcements.

      "Hi minna! Welcome to Seirin's talent show and before we start, I'd like to thank all of our participants for auditioning and practicing hard. Now, I'd like to invite our talent show cordinator to the stage, Miss Iwasaki Aisara!"

      "What?!? Aisaracchi put this together?!?" Kise exclaimed as Aisara got up. "Yeah. How do you think I got Tai-chan to sign up and do the show?" She asked as she stood in the spotlight on her and waved to her student body. "Sex?" Aomine and Eikichi said at the same time, only to get slapped by their counterpart. Aisara glared at the two of them before she went up to the stage. Everyone began clapping as she desended the stairs before going to the podium.

      She cleared her throat before her superstar side came out. "Kombawa minna! O genki desuka?!?" She said and everyone cheered. "She's such a beauty up there..." Kise's eyes sparkled before Aomine scoffed. "She's such a girly girl..." Ginhana said and Akashi nodded before the rest of Seirin came in. "Are we late?" Kiyoshi asked. "No, It hasn't started yet. Sit down in the row in front of us. Aisara saved these seats for us." Riko said and Kiyoshi nodded before Seirin began piling into their seats next to their coach and captain, just as Aisara continued.

      "Hehehehe....thank you minna. Now, before we start the show, I'd like to show some recognition to the Seirin Basketball Team! We made it all the way to championship last year and our sempai came here tonight to cheer on our fellow student body. Please, stand up Seirin basketball team!" She said and everyone on the team stood up, including Kuroko, Hyuuga, and Riko.

      "Here's to another successful year, at Seirin High! Now, let's get to what we came for, right? Our participants are waiting backstage and first we have...Shinazaki Ryouri! He's an exceptional student here at Seirin and tonight, he's going to be dancing for us to a little song he happens to love..." She said before Ryouri came onto the stage. They pushed the podium out of the way before Aisara held the hand-held mic in her hands. "Alright, let the show begin! Take it away Ryouri-kun!" She said and the boy smiled before his song began and he began to dance.

**~ Lalala Time skip, time skip Lalala ~**

      "Thank you Hanna-sempai for that wonderful cover of Kowase Kowase. Now, our final act of the evening is a very unlikely person from our very own Seirin basketball team..."

      "Kagamin!" Satsuki shouted. "Taiga!!!!" Alex and Tatsuya shouted. "Kagami-kun!" Seirin basketball team shouted, including Kuroko. "Kagamicchi!" Kise shouted. "Kagami!!!" Ginhana shouted. "Go on Tiger!!!" Aomine and Eikichi shouted. Everyone from those three rows stood up and cheered loudly for Kagami while Aisara laughed. "That's right! Let us welcome Kagami Taiga to the stage!!!!" She said before a very nervous came onto the stage. "U-Um...hi minna." He said and Tatsuya looked worrried. "He's nervous." He said and Aomine nodded. "Who wouldn't be?" Aomine asked. "Iwasaki-sempai and Kise-kun." Kuroko said and Aomine rolled his eyes. "Besides those two." Aomine said. "And Aka-chin." Murasakibara added. "Besides the ones who are used to being on stage!" Aomine said. "Relax and sit back down everyone." Akashi said and everyone didn't dare defy Akashi's word. Everyone sat back down before Aisara smiled at Kagami.

      "You can do it. You practiced with me and we perfected it. You can do it, I promise." She said and Kagami nodded. "If you say so, I believe you...Ai." He said and she blushed. "Y-You've never called me that before. You've always said Aisara." She said. "U-Um...actually, the reason I chose that song was..." He started to trail off. "What was that?" She asked and he shook his head. "Nothing. I think I'm ready now." He said and she nodded. "Alright...minna! Kagami Taiga!!!" She said before she handed him the microphone. He took a deep breath before the music began to play. "I wonder what song Kagamicchi is going to sing..." Kise said. "Me too. I wonder if Tiger can even sing." Aomine said. "Don't be mean, Aominecchi!" Kise scolded. "Sorry. I'm just curious." Aomine said. "Hush, you two. He's starting." Akashi said before Kagami began to sing.

_Mayday, mayday_

_The ship is slowly sinking._

_They think I'm crazy_

_But they don't know the feeling..._

      "Why does this sound familiar?" Alex whispered to herself. "Have you heard it before Alex-san?" Satsuki whispered. "Yeah. It sounds really familiar...like one I've heard a long time ago..." She said back. "Yeah..." Tatsuya agreed. "You know it Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked. "Yes Atushi, now hush." Tatsuya said. "Hai, hai Muro-chin..." Murasakibara said and Kagami continued.

_They're all around me_

_Circling like vultures_

_They wanna break me_

_And wash away my colors..._

      "Oh! I DO know this!!" Alex said as she began to sway with the music.

_(wash away my colors!)_

 

_Take me, high and I'll sing_

_Oh, you make everything_

_Okay, okay, okay!_

_'kay, okay, okay!_

 

_We are, one and the same_

_Oh you take, all of the pain_

_Away, away, away._

_'way, away, away!_

      Aisara began to clap with the beat, including everyone else to do the same. "Wow, Tiger can sing!" Aomine said loudly. "Yeah, he's good." Midorima added. "I'll admit, he's damn good up there." Haizaki finally spoke. "I agree." Nijimura added.

_Save me!_

_If I become...m_ _y demons._

      "Was that an insult?" Aomine asked. "No now shush." Satsuki warned.

_I cannot stop this_

_Sickness taking over_

_It takes control_

_And drags me into nowhere_

      "We used to sing this as kids. That's where it came from." Tatsuya said and Alex nodded. "You're the ones that taught it to me. I thought you had just made it up." She said back and he shook his head. "Taiga showed up one day singing it and then he taught it to me. It became a habit to sing it during practice." Tatsuya said. "Yes, I remember." Alex said back, a smile on her face. Tatsuya couldn't hide the smile as both him and Alex stood and continued clapping to the beat.

_I need you help_

_I, can't fight this forever_

_I know you're watching_

_I can feel you out there._

      "I think he's singing this for Aisara." Kiyoshi said. "More for all of us, like Himuro-san and Alex-san." Izuki added. "Good point." Kiyoshi said before they joined Tatsuya and Alex standing. "Sempai?" Furihata asked before Izuki smiled. "Come on, join us." Izuki said and Furihata smiled. "Okay!" He said before the rest of Team Seirin stood and began clapping to the beat...including Riko and Hyuuga.

_Take me, high and I'll sing_

_Oh, you make everything_

_Okay, okay, okay!_

_'kay, okay, okay!_

      "'kay, okay, okay!" Alex sang along with Tatsuya.

_We are, one and the same_

_Oh you take, all of the pain_

_Away, away, away._

_'way, away, away!_

      "'way, away, away!" Seirin joined in with Alex and Tatsuya.

_Save me!_

_If I become... My demons._

 

_Take me over_

_The walls below_

_Fly forever_

_Don't let me go_

 

_I need a savior_

_To heal my pain_

_When I become_

_My worst enemy_

_The enemy_

      "Yeah, definitly for Aisaracchi." Kise said. "Took you long enough..." Aomine said. "Hush you two and get up and sing!" Sastuki said before the hole second row got up and joined in clapping.

_Take me, high and I'll sing_

_You make everything_

_Okay_

 

_We are, one in the same_

_You take all of the pain_

_Away_

      By this time, everyone who was in those three rows, was standing and clapping, ready to join to join Taiga.

_Take me, high and I'll sing_

_Oh you, make everything_

_Okay, okay, okay_

_'kay, okay, okay_

      "'kay, okay, okay!" Everyone chorused with Taiga.

_We are, one in the same_

_Oh you, take all of the pain_

_Away, away, away_

_'way, away, away_

      "'way, away, away!" Everyone chorused with Taiga again.

_Save me!_

_If I become...my demons_

 

_Take me, high and I'll sing_

_Oh you, make everything_

      "my demons!"

_Okay, okay, okay_

_'kay, okay, okay_

      "'kay, okay, okay!" "my demons!"

_We are, one in the same_

_Oh you, take all of the pain_

      "my demons!"

_Away, away, away_

_'way, away, away_

      "'way, away, away!" "my demons!"

_Save me!_

_If I become..._

_My demons..._

      Kagami finishes as he points into the crowd, specifically at a certain chocolate skinned rival...or so it looked. "See?!? Told you it was an insult!" Aomine shouted. "Shut up Aomine!!!" Everyone yelled. "Damn, alright alright." Aomine said as everyone began cheering for Taiga...quite loudly.

      "Wow, that was quite powerful!!!" Aisara said into the mic after she got it back from Taiga.

"Ka-ga-mi! Ka-ga-mi! Ka-ga-mi!" Alex began to cheer.

"Ka-ga-mi! Ka-ga-mi! Ka-ga-mi!" Tatsuya joined her.

      Soon enough....

"KA-GA-MI! KA-GA-MI! KA-GA-MI!!" Everyone in the whole autotorrium cheered for Kagami.

      "Nee Kagami, I think everyone loves you." She teased and Kagami was mesmerized by the immense cheers of his name. He'll admit, he wasn't expecting this. Not at all. He wasn't even expecting the fact that he got first place that night, no. However, there was one thing he was expecting.

   And that was...

    "Tatsuya, Tatsuya. Start it off like we used to." Kagami said as everyone was gathered around the basketball court that following Saturday. "Okay." Tatsuya said before he cleared his throat.

 

" _Mayday, mayday. The ship is slowly sinking._ " Tatsuya sang.

" _They think I'm crazy. But they don't know the feeling..._ " Kagami joined in.

" _They're all around me, circling like vultures._ " Kuroko joined.

" _They wanna break me, And wash away my colors..._ " Takao said.

" _Wash away my colors!_ " They sang together.

  

" _Take me, high and I'll sing._ " Aomine, Kise, and Satsuki sang.

" _Oh, you make everything._ " Midorima, Akashi, and Reo sang.

" _Okay, okay, okay!_ " Kasamtasu, Sakurai, Izuki, and Kiyoshi sang.

" _'kay, okay, okay!_ " Everyone sang together.

 

" _We are, one and the same._ " Aisara, Ginhana and Alex sang.

" _Oh you take, all of the pain._ " Riko, Hyuuga, Kotarou, Miyaji sang.

" _Away, away, away._ " Murasakibara, Nijimura, Haizaki, and Eikichi sang.

" _'way, away, away!_ " Everyone sang together.

" _Save me, if I become... my demons._ " They all sang together, voices in complete harmony.

 

And, with that, everyone sang it together... just enjoying the moment they were all sharing...as friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it, you were singing with Taiga. Haha...check the song out! Seriously, you'll love it! Anyway, thanks for reading! See ya! ~ Aisa.


End file.
